


Cherry

by emmaome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaome/pseuds/emmaome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get a little horny and words escape you that shouldn't but the consequence is exactly what you wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry

“DEAN” you shout “it’s my turn to watch a film, stop being a dick” you say, pouting and tapping your right foot impatiently. “Oh honey, I’m not a dick, I just think with it” he shoots your way, accompanied with a wink. You roll your eyes back so far it almost knocks you off balance. “Shut the hell up Dean” you retort back as you trundle over to the DVD player and put in Kill Bill vol.1 (you needed some kickass females to counter your male dominated life). You sit on one of the sofas alone crouched up in the corner, snug under a blanket and Dean on another body outstretched, no room for you even if you wanted to sit next to him. Dean was fucking attractive and hell yes would you fuck his brains out but you work in such a close proximity that compromising your partnership could have the consequence of death, not on the Winchester agenda. Dean shifted on the sofa and moaned quietly in protest, just enough so you could hear. “What the hell Dean? You don’t like Kill Bill? It’s a bloody, action movie classic! Or is it the female lead that sets you on edge? No men running round with big guns?” You enquire with raised eyebrows. 

“That statement is wrong, I love Kill Bill; I just love pissing you off y/n”. You threw a pillow at him as Sam walked in the room from a basic salt and burn with the archangel Gabriel. You and Dean decided to sit this one out because hell, you hadn’t had a day off in six months and Sam volunteered as did Gabe so what was the point? You and Gabe had this weird flirtationship or whatever, you could be making it up in your head because you want him so bad but one of these days something was going to happen and you hoped it was fairly soon. 

“Kill Bill…Volume 1?! This is the best one, I’m gunner grab a beer; anyone want one?” Sam piped up before he even said a greeting. Dean shook his head and raised his arm with a beer in his hand. “I’d love one Sammy” Gabriel chimed and sat next to you on the sofa. “Y/n, anything for you?” 

“I’ll have a cider thanks Sam, I don’t drink dirt and motor oil” you say frowning and turn to Gabriel. “How was the hunt? Any injuries?” 

“Nah, Sam was really good and he also spoke to the family of the dead kid, was nice of him, so we stayed in a motel overnight and he went back again to make sure all questions were answered”.

“I bet you guys did hey hey” you raise you eyebrows mockingly but you don’t stop there. “Wish I was there please you filmed it? This height difference would be intriguing to watch, I bet you bottomed Gabe” you say turning back to the screen smirking, Dean registers what you say and spits his beer all on the floor and coffee table. Sam walks in and drops the cider in your hands and dangles a beer in front of a bewildered archangel. “Gabe? Hello?” Sam asks and turns his head to look at Dean, “What’s wrong with you?” his concern is not pointless, Dean is choking pretty hard and downing his beer so he doesn’t lose his life. Before anyone can answer Sam, Gabriel stutters a “You wanna see Sam and I fuck?” Your laughter echoes around the bunker and Sam stops in his tracks and is speechless for a couple of seconds. “I was going to ask but I really don’t want to know” and he stalks off to the armchair and concentrates on Uma Thurman bashing a guy’s skull in with a door. “Of course I do! Two attractive men, both with great hair and fucking each other, god I would cry” You laugh again “A shocked archangel, not a sight you see every day, especially since it’s the angel Gabriel, the trickster, the person who sasses anything he comes into contact with”. You shoot him a wink and lick your lips, the thought of him and Sam fucking is turning you on a little bit. Gabe shifts in his seat and says “You just caught me off guard that’s all, wait, you think I have great hair? Well I know I do but it’s nice for someone to notice how good my hair looks today”.

“Why today Gabe?” you ask humouring him rolling your eyes, an awful habit you have. 

“I tried a new shampoo and it feels incredible, I would let you touch but you don’t deserve it, for using you wanting to watch a porno with Sam and me as a way to catch me off guard”. A lollypop materialises in his hands and he brings it to his lips; I know another cherry he could lick and suck. Fuck. Did you really just think that? Arousal pools in your panties and you close your eyes for composure. 

“Shame Gabe, my thighs would have loved to have felt how soft your hair is”. Before you knew what you were going to say that already came out and all the boys turned to you mouths gaping. You laugh awkwardly, when you get horny sometimes you get mouthy and forget sometimes the things you think can be inappropriate. 

“Fuck, sorry I should not have said that, that was inappropriate”. Sam and Dean burst into uncontrollable laughter and you look towards Gabe with sympathetic eyes but to be honest you’re so ready to fuck his brains out. He looks at you with a smirk and bites his lip, as he turns his head back to the film you feel a hand on your ankle and it starts massaging your leg under the blanket. He glances over at Dean and Sam then shrugs “What? I’m an archangel, very desirable these days”. When Gabriel had time to put his beer down you don’t…archangel, powers, right. The laughter eventually dies down along with the jokes from Dean and Sam’s sympathetic and empathic eyes. Gabriel’s touch is electric and arousal builds up and your breathing hitches; all of a sudden the blanket is too hot and sweat is forming on the back of your legs and forehead. You look towards Gabe for any explanation or clarification if this is going to go anywhere but he is watching Ms Thurman kickass, he squeezes your ankle and his hand is gone and it doesn’t come back. 

Throughout the whole film, you are very aware of Gabriel and how his touch felt on your leg and it just doesn’t go. It’s most likely his angel mojo screwing with you but you were not going to give Gabriel that satisfaction so you barely shifted through the rest of the film and acted calmly as it came to the end credits (you had to play this cool) and even offered to watch vol.2 but everyone was too tired. Gabe looked at you with elevated eyebrows and you shrugged, even though you could possibly be the wettest you’ve ever been without being in the midst of sex with a girl, guy or your vibrator. Actually that could just be sweat from that woollen blanket. 

“See you guys tomorrow, have good night” You say jumping up off the sofa- not bothered if you got a response, jumping could have been an understatement, you were so wired and ready for Gabe that you were itching for your vibrator, unless you could get Gabriel to come with you or appear in your room. You turn on the balls of your feet, ass to Gabe and hitch your leg onto the sofa to “stretch” your upper back thigh muscles and pull your shorts up so a nice bit of ass was right in his face. You knew the shorts gaped a bit in the crotch so you twist giving Gabe an unmissable view of your glistening pussy. You hear a sudden intake of breath and the beginnings of your name, you lower your leg, interrupt, turn your face to Gabriel and say “See you when I see you Gabe, night” and you stalk off, smirking. If he doesn’t turn up in your room you’d be very surprised. 

You pad down the hallway and enter your room but before you enter you look back and catch Gabriel’s eye, wink and chuckle at the end of the hallway. He nods in response and you step in pulling off your shirt, before it hits the floor and you have a chance to punch the air in success a warm body presses up against your back, erection pressing against your buttocks. Warm rough lips grace you neck and earlobe “Do you know how hard it was to not take you right in front of those idiots…fuck you looked so wet and no one had touched you. I need to taste you” You moan and breathe heavily, head tilting back to give him more access to your skin. One of his hands rubs your upper thigh playing with the top of your shorts “When you said that comment about your thighs I was speechless because I got so hard at the thought of tasting you baby. We’ve been dancing around each other for a while now, so I’m glad you said it, it’s given us the opportunity to fuck?” he questions. 

“Yes. Fuck yes Gabriel, I need you so bad, and I’ve needed you for so long” you pant.  
He pushed his fingers under your shorts and rubbed his middle finger up and down your folds “You’re so wet, fuck” he pulls his finger away and you groan loudly in protest, you’re shuddering and your pussy tingling for more attention. “Hush, I just want to see how you taste…sweeter than my cherry lolly it would seem” he licked the glistening juice off his middle finger and goes back to littering your neck with kisses and sucks. Your legs almost give way and you bring your arm up to grab the back of his head, touching his hair. “What do you want y/n? Tell me what you want me to do”.

“I want to feel how soft your hair is between my thighs” you groan, ruffling the hair on his head. 

“As you wish” before you could blink you’re lying on your bed with Gabriel between your legs breathing on your bare pussy. “You ready baby?” he looks up at you waiting. 

“Yes” you breathe heavily. As soon as you give consent he wastes no time kissing the outside of your mound and lips being careful not to touch you were you want it. His hair and scruff teasing the sensitive skin of your inner thighs, his lips didn’t need to worship your thick thighs his hair was. He gave one lick up you pussy causing an involuntary shudder to rake through you. Your hands find their way to his hair and you begin to message his head slowly begging for more than kisses. “Please Gabe, I need to feel your lips on me. Your hair isn’t enough”. He hesitates for a second but gives in to your request wordlessly. 

He began eating you so good that you couldn’t even groan only wet pants and heavy breathing slipped out. You wouldn’t be surprised if he but a little angel mojo in your nerve endings. Your eyes were shut, the pleasure was so overpowering that you just lost control over everything. His tongue and fingers were all over and in your pussy, Gabriel is fucking talented in pussy eating to say the least. He worked one finger while dancing his tongue over your clit then added another and another your muscles were tensing at the pleasure searing through your body. Your orgasm was building, as was the sweat coating your body as Gabriel bought you to the edge over and over again; occasionally he would lift up his face and mumble something about cherry and hair but the pleasure blocked your ears. 

An unmeasured amount of time passed and your orgasm came hard and lasted for, well, what felt like a long time. You lay exhausted from the come down and Gabe looked at you under hooded lashes from between your legs and asked “I’ve got pretty soft hair right?” 

“The softest” you sighed and patted the top of his head, but if you were honest you barely felt his hair, you were more focused on his tongue. 

“Can I come up so you can taste your sweet and soft cherry?” You nodded, knowing it would bring you to tasting his sweet hard candy cane.


End file.
